


Sacrifice

by CuratioLethe



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuratioLethe/pseuds/CuratioLethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soubi's thoughts on his orders from Seimei in poem form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Abyss, a cloud of total night.   
When all else fails,  
 Will I take a stand or choose to fight?  

Fated to be one  so wrapped  
in heavens curtain.    
Tainted and alone for certain.  

Perfection,  in its holy glory.   
Sure to be tempted  
by the Sirens luring.    
Who will save this one? Not I.   
For Lucifer has surely,   
cursed the divine.  

Tremble upon the stone   
in which they slay,   
the purest of the lambs, they lay.  

Anguish is gripping, a void to fill.   
And everyone is watching,   
as you aim for the kill. 

Redemption was never your in grasp,   
for it was the fallen one,   
who has given you this task.  

Beat back the unclean and close your eyes against,   
for this ever so perfect one  
 is sure to be missed.  

Crawl back into your hole for over is the fun,   
all of the beauty-painted lies   
are coming undone.


End file.
